


just say yes

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: Eren doesn’t really get nervous anymore. Unless there’s a ring involved, that is.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	just say yes

Levi breathes in and out slowly, hearing a gentle breeze blowing it through the open window. His eyes flutter open and he stares up at the ceiling for a moment, waking up slowly, before glancing over to the open window, where the wind stirs the curtains, letting in natural light into the room. He can already smell the breakfast being cooked at the headquarter kitchens, the smell of greasy bacon and freshly toasted bread almost nostalgic now that they’re used to it. 

He reaches out and finds the space on the bed next to him empty. Levi leans up on his elbow and glances around the room; he catches Eren’s gaze as he does and rolls his eyes in a teasing gesture, flopping back on the bed to stare at the ceiling once more. 

“Morning,” Eren quips from his position on the floor, slightly out of breath, and continues in his workout as if nothing’s changed. 

Levi can’t help but move his head sideways to observe him out of his peripheral. “How long have you been awake?” Levi asks, watching Eren move into a series of pushups now. He makes it look easy, muscles trained by years of hard work and dedication working to push him up, and down, up, then down. He’s just wearing his underwear, Levi notes, purple bruises littering pale skin from the night before; kisses left everywhere, teeth scraping along sensitive skin, fingers clawing at shoulders and hips and hair - Levi has to subdue a shiver thinking about it all again. 

“Not too long,” Eren says, but the bags under his eyes tell Levi a different story. His hair is pulled back into a bun at the nape of his neck, as to keep the shoulder-length locks out of the way. 

“Liar,” Levi murmurs. 

Eren glances up at him but seems to ignore the quip, changing subjects. “Not like you to sleep in,” he comments. 

Levi shrugs, looking sideways at the open window again, the sky outside a bright blue, so beautiful it is only outdone by the bright sunshine beaming down. “When can we sleep in if not now?” he says, turning to look at Eren again. 

Eren finishes his last set and stands up. He nods once, to show that he agrees, but his actions don’t necessarily agree with Levi’s thinking. Nowadays, Eren tends to be the first one up; plagued by nightmares, by the responsibility resting on his shoulder, by the pressure he puts on himself to make sure that his friends and loved ones are safe. 

“You used to kick us out of bed before sunrise,” Eren says, a hint of playfulness in his tone and Levi can’t help but revert back to the old tactics, scoffing and rolling his eyes at the other man reminiscing. 

“That was for training,” Levi points out. “I think it’s safe to say you’re all trained up now.” 

That playfulness glimmers in Eren’s bright eyes again, something that makes Levi’s chest hurt for just a moment; it’s a long-forgotten look, rare these days, but it makes Eren look young again, makes him look bright and  _ alive _ , like the kid who first joined the Survey Corps with a dream of exterminating all titans. 

Eren strolls over, movements slow and planned, and rests his knee on the bed, leaning forward towards Levi. “Is that so,” he murmurs, hand coming up to grab Levi’s chin, angling his head up, “Captain?” Eren leans forward and Levi is more than happy to kiss him, lips soft and kisses gentle, so unlike the ones from last night. 

Eren hums into the kiss, kisses him again and again, keeping it short and sweet every time. It’s Levi who pulls away first, masking the content smile with a grimace and a scrunched nose. “You need a shower,” he says, glancing down at all the exposed skin, unable to help himself when his eyes drift to firm stomach muscles and broad shoulders, even the faint scratch marks on shoulder blades. 

Eren chuckles, looking away with a fond smile on his face. “I do,” he replies. Something seems to dawn on him then, smile fading for just a moment before he leans back and straightens up. Levi watches him quietly. 

He moves across the room, walking with purpose towards his clothes folded on a chair, before starting to search through the various pockets of his old uniform. He fishes something out of a pocket, fingers quickly wrapping around the object to hide it from sight and then turns around, moving towards the bed again. 

He sits down opposite Levi, eyes glancing down quickly and eyebrow raising as he gives Levi a cheeky lookover, eyes roaming freely down his chest and waist, taking in the bruises and bite marks that he put there; taking in the clear signs that Levi is  _ his _ .

He lifts his hand and opens it up, palm up. He presents a small, red box to Levi. “Open it,” Eren says. 

Levi raises an eyebrow and grabs the little box. He eyes Eren for a moment, watching the other man bite his lip, gaze flitting between Levi’s metallic eyes and the small box he’s holding almost nervously. Is he nervous?

Levi chuckles: it’s been a while since he’s seen Eren look nervous at the prospect of anything, and it’s endearing if anything. 

Levi opens the box and glances down. A small, silver ring stares back at him. There’s a small pattern running through the silver: thin, elegant waves that continue as far as Levi can see, make the ring look that bit more exquisite, that bit more special and–

“You’re proposing to me,” Levi states. 

Eren nods once. “I am,” he replies. 

Levi looks down at the ring again. “But you–” Levi doesn’t finish the sentence.  _ But you only have four years left. _

From the way Eren is looking at him, determination mixed with fondness, he already knows what Levi is thinking about. “I don’t have much time left,” Eren agrees, voice soft and quiet, almost drowned out by the sound of the wind, “but I want to spend what I have, with you.” 

And really, Levi would have to be heartless if that didn’t stir some sort of a feeling in his chest. He feels warm suddenly, a warm wave of emotion cascading down his body, even though the window is still open and the wind is a contrasting chill against his exposed skin. He nods once. 

“Okay,” Levi says. 

Eren actually laughs, a soft, melodic sound that Levi hasn’t heard in a while. He’s grinning too, that glimmer of joy so clear in those bright eyes that it makes Levi feel reminiscent of the old days all over again; the days where all they had to worry about were titans, and politics and Marley and nothing else mattered. 

It brings a smile to Levi’s lips, seeing the other man laughing so freely, even though he quickly frowns upon realising that Eren is laughing in this precise moment, when his response should probably be something different. Not that Levi knows - he’s never been proposed to before; hell, even if he had it wouldn’t have mattered. Only the man sitting in front of him could make him feel anything remotely happy, anything remotely passionate,  _ anything _ .

“Okay?” Eren repeats. The grin on his face remains, and Levi tries to understand what it is about this situation that’s entertaining him so much. 

“Why is that so funny?” 

“I just proposed to you, Levi,” Eren says, chuckling along the way, shaking his head slightly as he looks away. “And you said okay.” 

“Oh,” Levi murmurs. “What am I supposed to say?” 

Eren laughs again and Levi reaches forward, slapping him on his shoulder to make it stop. “It’s usually a yes or no question,” Eren explains fondly. 

“Oh,” Levi says again, grimacing down at the ring again. It’s pretty, he thinks. Subtle, but the subtle details are what make it stand out so much - only something you see once you look closer, and it’s not like Levi would let anyone close enough to it to see them. “Then yes.” 

Eren lunges forward quickly, hands moving to frame Levi’s face and kisses him. These kisses are different: they remind Levi far more of the kisses they steal in the privacy of their quarters at the end of a day, knowing full well that nobody is around to disturb them now, where they can have a moment to themselves. Levi wraps both of his arms around Eren’s neck, carding his fingers through his hair, undoing the tie holding it together and letting the strands fall to frame Eren’s handsome face. 

For a moment, Levi wonders what Eren would look like, dressed in a sharp, fitted suit - the material hugging the muscle in all the right ways. Would we pull his hair back, or would he keep it down? Maybe he’d cut it - Levi had been nagging him to do so for ages, but would never admit he secretly likes it. 

For a moment, Levi doesn’t think about the reality: that they might not live long enough to see the next year, that in just four short years Eren’s time as a titan-shifter is up, that this will never be a normal relationship. Fuck, the reality is that they will never even get to do all the sappy crap that couples get to do: get a house, a stupid pet of some sorts, spend weekends cooking and cleaning and lounging around in bed, retired from their jobs and deserving of the break. 

But that’s not reality. 

Today and tomorrow and every day after, they will get out of bed with the possibility of dying, whether that’s on their own land, or a land beyond the sea. 

“I do have one condition,” Levi says. Eren pulls back, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he listens to what Levi has to say. “You need a shower - you stink.” 

Eren grins in reply. “Only if you join me,” he says, voice low and sultry, eyes darkening with desire. 

Levi rolls his eyes, but smiles and says yes for the second time that morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my return to the fandom - good to be back! 
> 
> You can yell at me about ereri [here](https://twitter.com/surveycorpstddk)


End file.
